Ángel guardián
by yunaru uzumaki
Summary: Por asares del destino su presente da un cambio radical afectando no solo a él sino también a sus mas allegados. Atrapado con los recuerdos de la infancia, aprenderá nuevamente a vivir como un adolescente mientras cumple su responsabilidad como guardián de ambos mundos y protector de los emblemas; ¿pero si el amor quiere tocar a su puerta lo recibirá como tal o lo dejara escapar?


**Hola, primero que nada si pasan a leer este finc se los agradezco mucho por pasar a leerlo. A lo que quiero decirles es que soy nueva en cuestion de escribir historias de digimon por lo que si les gusto y si merece continuación les agradeceria que comentaran, sino os gusto fue un placer haber escrito este prologo que salio de mi imaginacion para ustedes.**

 **Y Este finc parte de Digimon Tri, es una version alterna luego de que se enfrentaran a Alphamon.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por su atención.**

 **Atte. Yunaru uzumaki (yuna)**

* * *

Debería ser cauteloso sino quería ser descubierto, debería fingir que recordaba a la perfección los sucesos importantes que lo marcaron después de la niñez para no llamar la atención, por ultimo pero no menos importante, debería aprender a comportarse conforme a la edad con la que había despertado horas atrás en un punto indefinido de las calles de Odaiba; al menos en los momentos más cruciales en donde no se vería sorprendido. Fuera de eso su misión seguía siendo la misma: evitar que Drangracmon resurja por completo con la energía de todos los niños y jóvenes elegidos del mundo, así como evitar que los emblemas de sus amigos caigan en las manos del mismo.

Por acto de reflejo antes de decidirse en abandonar ese transitado lugar, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, cerciorándose de que sus googles estaban consigo; si bien el hecho de permanecer cierta cantidad de tiempo en el mismo sitio era algo sumamente tonto, pero no podía permitirse llegar de buenas a primeras a su hogar sin haber simulado o practicado algo a su favor, después de todo existía la posibilidad de que no tragasen su historia y comenzaran a indagar sobre el asunto más de lo que lo harían en el momento en que notaran su presencia.

No por nada deseaba apartarlos de cometer el mismo error que el cometió, un error en la que muchos podían caer ahora que Drangracmon tenía el poder para atraerlos tal como lo hizo con él cuándo estuvo por derrumbarse. Lamentablemente las causas que lo llevaron a tal extremo seguían difusos dentro de su mente.

No estaba solo, tenía a su fiel digimon acompañándolo, pero de alguna manera eso no lo reconfortaba sino que lo hacía sentirse aún más culpable por arrastrarlo con él a una infinidad de problemas en los que habrían que mentir para sobrellevar la enorme carga que sostendrían sobre sus hombros de ahora en adelante; sabía que encontraría decepción tras decepción sobre si continuaba cavando sobre el mismo punto al grado de inmovilizarse mentalmente por algo que no resolvería ni aclararía en el instante, así que no vio otra alternativa que abandonar todo rastro de culpabilidad y toda clase de pensamiento que lo haría olvidarse lo que tendría que decirles a sus amigos.

Sin más que perder, se apresuró a llegar a su objetivo principal, su hogar, seguido por su compañero digimon. En el transcurso del camino se percató de que este llamaba mucho la atención, por lo que tuvo que ver el modo de ocultarlo o por lo menos hacerlo pasar por percibido, de modo que ya no se vieran retrasados. Afortunadamente un callejón estaba de por medio a unos escasos metros delante de ellos. Como fue de esperarse se las ingenió para resguardarse en dicho lugar. Una vez ahí, barrio el entorno con la mirada, tomándole una fracción de segundos en hacerlo gracias a una de las habilidades que adoptado de forma instantánea después del incidente que lo llevo a ser lo más retirado a un humano ordinario. Una vez satisfecho, se escondieron detrás los contenedores de basura que estaban casi hasta el final del callejón, del cual descubrió que se trataba de uno sin salida. Por lo menos ya no tendría que preocuparse de llano de utilizar otra de sus habilidades, la barrera de concreto era lo suficientemente alta como para evitar que alguien se asomara.

— ¿Estás listo? —pregunto al digimon, dirigiéndole por primera vez la mirada desde que despertaron en algún lugar de Odaiba notando como este salió instantáneamente de sus pensamientos.

—Sabes que siempre estaré listo Tai, importa lo que pase siempre te apoyare—respondió inmediatamente el aludido desde lo más profundo de su corazón, aterrizando su verde ver en los ojos de su amigo; entristeciendo su semblante al instante por solo ese recordatorio que lo hacía sentirse inútil cada vez que lo veía tratando de que su situación no lo afectara— _Esta vez estaré más atento de lo que ocurre en tu entorno Tai. No permitiré que se vuelva a repetir el mismo evento te arrebato el futuro que tenías por delante, uno que lamentablemente no recuerdas y que fue sustituido por otro en el que no habrá regreso…siento tanto no haberme dado cuenta antes de que habías cambiado tu forma de ver las cosas, de cómo te sentías luego las batallas, así como tampoco entendía el por qué te llenabas de dudas y preocupación a la hora de pelear. Ahora que lo comprendo me asegurare de liberarte de esa carga, aunque eso signifique el adiós…_

—"Gracias Agumon"—Susurro Tai, apoyando una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de su amigo—"Pero si algo te llegara a pasar yo jamás me lo perdonaría"—agrego, regresándolo su etapa de entrenamiento con solo concentrar una mínima cantidad de energía que ilumino una pequeña parte del callejón

— ¡Es por eso que daré mi mejor esfuerzo para protegerlos!

—Tai—pronuncio Koromon aún más preocupado, viendo el sobreesfuerzo del mencionado por no llorar

—No hay de qué preocuparse, anda todavía hay que ir a casa

¿De que serviría llorar ahora si su "presente" lo aguardaba?

¿Qué tan aterrador puede ser vivir como alguien "mas"?

¿Cuánto tiempo lograría vivir como el resto antes de ser descubierto?

Pregunta tras pregunta lo atravesaban sin piedad mientras recogía al digimon entre sus brazos, emergiendo con la misma fuera del callejón, queriendo acostumbrarse al nuevo paramo del mundo que corría conforme a las horas del reloj en el que él fue una vez participe.

* * *

 _Mediodía. Residencia Yagami_

 _._

 _._

Finalmente, finalmente estaba en su casa, más bien fuera de, no tenía nada que hacer ahí parado, pero ahí estaba como si esperase a que le abrieran la puerta; como si mágicamente se hubiesen percatado de su presencia.

Estático

Tenso

Sudoroso

Tembloroso

¿Qué otra cosa más podría sucederle?

Ah, sí, el estrepitoso golpe de unas bolsas cargadas de comida "posiblemente" cayendo al suelo en completo desorden. Magnéticamente se giró al proveniente sonido, topándose con una variante cantidad de ojos puestas sobre él. Uno de estos era su ya no pequeña y dulce hermanita Hikari, que al parecer tampoco lo esperaba fuera de la casa.

— ¿H-Hermano?

Articulo a duras penas ella, cubriéndose con ambas manos la boca luego de haber dejado caer las bolsas al suelo.

Tai respiro quedadamente, los cambios eran demasiado notorios y dolorosos para él, de no ser porque Koromon en el camino le dio el resumen de su vida antes de que **aquello** lo llevara a olvidarse del pasado que construyo desde que entro en la pubertad hasta su presente actual, atinaría a jalarse de los cabellos y sacar su frustración apartado de ellos. Afortunadamente no fue así, gracias a **alguien** consiguió controlarse; manteniendo la cordura a flote y sus emociones—la mayor parte de ellas—estables.

— _Casi ni los reconozco_ —sonrió con nostalgia, una torpe y despreocupada nostalgia que no se molestó en ocultar— _Tan solo con verlos, reconozco que ya no son los mismos de antes. Ha decir verdad hasta esos desconocidos me parecen remotamente familiares, sin embargo la pregunta es ¿de dónde?; por si no fuera poco me inquieta aquel chico que lleva puesto MIS googles, los auténticos, los reconocería donde sea. En fin… tendré que ser paciente para averiguarlo, o preguntárselo a Koromon una vez que estemos solos, al parecer omitió cosas que para mí son verdaderamente importantes. No cabe la menor duda que los sorprendí, o más bien los hice sufrir un severo ¿shock?, ¿Dónde está Joe cuando se le necesita?_

El silencio se hizo evidente, incomodo e inquietante a la vez. No fue hasta que se animó a formular un cordial y "tranquilo" saludo, renovando aquella sonrisa por una más amigable luego soltar dichas palabras, seguidas de una minúscula broma para animar el ambiente.

—Hola chicos, ¿Iban organizar una fiesta o algo parecido?, de ser así llegamos justo a tiempo

— _Alguien pronto estará en serios problemas_ —fue el pensamiento de Koromon al presentir la oleada de insultos de cierto Ishida que parecía estar por hacer erupción que fue oportunamente despertó en el momento exacto. Con nada a su favor se removió de los brazos de Tai y paso por su cabeza solo para dar un salto triunfal al tapeque que estaba frente a la puerta, aun costado del futuro recibidor de una certera golpiza— _Por lo menos hasta que sean detenidos, de lo contrario intervendré…Aunque lo más seguro es que Tai muy en el fondo lo espera, por ese motivo actúa fresco siendo que en realidad le cuesta acostumbrarse a ellos nuevamente. ¿Habrá visto sus googles en Daisuke?_

Por lo que pudo apreciar es que el rubio se colocaba delante de la Yagami menor evitando que el mayor la viese romper en llanto, en lo que TK por reflejo iba a su rescate ya que esta era propensa a que sus piernas no resistiesen estar de pie por más tiempo; el resto estaba disperso por el corredor absolutamente inmóviles, incluso uno tenía aun un pie en la escalera que conducía a la residencia.

— ¿Cómo que "hola chicos"? , para empezar, ¡¿Dónde demonios estuviste?! , ¡Hace más de dos semanas que no sabemos nada de ti!, ¿y así como si nada te presentas delante de nosotros con un estúpido saludo?

Lamentablemente no se equivocó, ahora cuando se viera con Gabumon, le reclamaría su parte de la apuesta.

Enojo

Ira

Frustración

Tristeza

Era lo que el cuerpo de Yamato transmitía, sin darse cuenta que mientras se manifestaba, se iba alejando cada vez más de su lugar. Cerrando involuntariamente las manos que iban cogiendo forma de puños, dispuestos a moldear a Tai en el piso, sin embargo estas perdían fuerza como si quisieran relajarse en el intento.

—Y por si no es poco, ¡mírate!, estas hecho un asco, pareciera que has estado perdido en un lugar del amazonas.

El castaño ante ese último comentario se observó cómo cual niño. No cabe duda que era ese uniforme era un desastre, por lo menos no lo lamentaba al igual como lo hacía de su despojada humanidad bueno la mayor parte de ella. No comprendía cual era el problema, no estaba tan mal; con esta fue transportado a la ciudad del comienzo, aprendió a vivir bajo un nuevo inicio en su vida y se adaptó a la otra oportunidad que le dieron para estar nuevamente con sus amigos. Pero al parecer su subconsciente si lo vio como un problema ya que cuanto clavo sus ojos en el rubio, surgió un tic en su ceja izquierda y siniestramente contesto con un claro sarcasmo bien definido que daba a entender parte de su historia en el digimundo.

—Te falto el digimundo como otra sugerencia más por incluir a tu observación Ishida

— _¿A caso acaba de decir…el digimundo?_ —pensó Sora aun recuperándose de la pasada impresión que dio hueco en su corazón. Siendo ella la que seguía en la desordenada fila que iba desde Yamato, TK y Hikari; tras suyo le seguían Miyako, Daisuke, Mimí, Ken y por ultimo Lori.

El digimundo. Su sola mención, acaparo millones de interrogativas en la mente de los elegidos. Pero solo Yamato esbozo una ladina sonrisa en desdén.

— ¿Tantas son tus ganas de golpearme?, anda hazlo— prosiguió Tai, sabiendo lo que deseaba.

—Sé que no nos hemos visto en dos semanas y tienes muchas dudas rondando en tu cabeza, ¿pero no podías esperar a que al menos descanse aunque sea un poco?, ¿o solo para darme una ducha y un cambio de ropa?

— ¡Déjate de estupideces! — Yamato no lo tolero más y se balanceo contra él quedando ambos en el suelo. Era como si un viejo impulso lo estuviese controlando a su antojo, eso antes no sucedía, no desde hace 4 años. Estando encima de este comenzó a golpearlo como si no hubiera mañana.

Koromon creyó que era de esperarse, mas ardía en impotencia porque su amigo no se defendía.

Sora muy dentro de sí lo veía venir, pero no le gustaba nada que ellos se pelearan, aun así no podía intervenir, simplemente su cuerpo no le obedecía— _¡Vamos!, ¡anda tienes que moverte!_

Daisuke estaba estupefacto, la persona a quien admira era golpeada por el hermano de su rival.

TK no permitió que Hikari viera esa escena pidiendo a Mimí que se la llevara dentro de la casa, así también los otros le seguirían.

Mimí acato la orden, en eso escucharon la voz de Yamato reclamarle a Tai

— " _¡No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que hemos pasado por su culpa!_ " —

Y a Tai decir

— " _Me lo merezco, es mi culpa por preocuparlos de esa forma_ " —

Luego de que tosiera y agregara entrecortadamente otra oración que disminuyo la fuerza con la que era golpeado.

— " _¿Y-Ya saciaste… lo que guardabas celosamente en tu… interior?"_ —

Voluntariamente unos pocos acompañaron a Mimí en cuanto Ken se llevó a Sora ya que esta se oponía a irse. Posteriormente solo se quedaron TK, Daisuke y Koromon en el enfrentamiento que aparentemente volvería a ser una verbal.

—"¿Por qué?" — Yamato lo miro derrotado tambaleando en el último golpe que sentó cerca de la oreja derecha de Tai, mientras con la otra mano lo alzaba levemente del cuello de la camisa y corbata

Tai solo sonrió pese a la sangre que salía de sus labios, ignorando el sabor metálico que este le producía

Yamato reforzó su agarre y grito

— ¡¿DIME POR QUÉ NO SOMOS LO SUFICIENTE PARA QUE CONFÍES EN NOSOTROS?!

Tai aparto la mirada y esfumo esa sonrisa vacía de su cara, recordándose mentalmente que mañana pagaría factura de sus heridas, solo impacientando al Ishida que lo obligo a verlo a los ojos dando por menos lo que su hermano y su amigo se decían con la mirada.

— ¡RESPONDE!

—No sé qué decir exactamente más que un "lo siento viejo, creo que he ido demasiado lejos"…..De ahí en parte, no dudo que sean lo suficiente, son mis amigos, los únicos en que puedo confiar, sin embargo….ahora lo que sucedió en el digimundo me dejo sumamente aturdido, ni siquiera recuerdo por qué razón es que estuve decidido a no decirles lo que me sucedía. No obstante el día que desaparecí, fue porque Azulongmon llamo al digimundo sin siquiera preguntármelo.

Fue la repuesta de Tai que reprimía algunos quejidos por la buena apaleada que recibió

— ¿P-Puedes soltarme ya?

Yamato asintió, no permitiendo que cayera de golpe al suelo. Quitándose prontamente de encima pero sin quitar la vista de este. Se rasco la cabeza y suspiro largamente, esta de alguna manera había sido SU derrota no la de Tai ya que luego de haberse apartado de él, su mente lo atrajo a una parte del pasado donde sus puños frecuentaban constantemente a desatarse contra su amigo solo para saciar sus frustraciones. Esta no era la excepción.

—"Idiota no tenías que llevarme hasta este punto"

Murmuró, ayudándolo a levantarse en lo que Koromon indiscretamente quiso irse contra él, pero TK lo agarro y trato de tranquilizarlo, ya que todo había terminado, no pensando que ese pequeño lo hizo a propósito para ver si alguno de ellos reaccionaba.

—Mira quien habla—rio Tai adolorido asintiendo a la ayuda—Has estado conteniéndote, no hay menor razón para no lo sacaras ahora que regrese.

Yamato bufo, sintiendo que estaba hablando con el viejo Taichi… ¿El viejo Taichi?, no, eso debe de ser una broma, ya que de todos ellos él había sido el que más había cambiado, ¿Entonces a que se debe esa sensación que va de la mano con la nostalgia?; no importa, después de todo nadie le creería hasta no pasar por lo mismo, si les contase en este instante solo lo tomarían por tonto, no todos, pero si la mayor parte de ellos. Sobretodo nadie creería que aquella sensación le hubiese gritado, sacudido y golpeado como él lo hizo con Tai, solo para engendrar estragos en su interior. Uno de estos farfullaba que estaba perdiendo de vista a ese "algo" quería despedirse de ellos antes de causales un daño irreparable

—No estaría mal que uno de ustedes dos me ayudase a meterlo a la casa

Sugirió más como una orden que una sugerencia. El no solía ser delicado a la hora de pedir con amabilidad como su hermano o el mismo Tai.

Daisuke rápidamente capto la indirecta, siendo el único disponible en quien pudiera apoyarlo.

TK arqueo una ceja en interrogante, ¿es que ninguno se dio cuenta de las manchas de sangre que quedo en el suelo?, sabiendo que lo pasarían por alto se resignó en hacérselos notar.

—Ya pensaba que solo estaba pintado en la pared—comento Daisuke en lo que con Yamato llevaban al castaño dentro de la casa

Tai se mofo por el sarcasmo del chico, por algún motivo no le incomodaba su presencia sino todo lo contrario, era como ver una parte de él mismo en el menor. Sin embargo por razones desconocidas no se tragaba su estadía, lo mismo de los otros a los que le vinculaba cierta desconfianza, de modo en que pasaba por lo superficial.

Yamato lo desconoció, ingenuo a las intuiciones mudas de Tai.

TK rio nervioso, aun sosteniendo a Koromon, teniendo la noción de que más cosas estaría por descubrir.

Y A Koromon le dio lastima como se pasaban su comentario por el arco del triunfo

Finalmente el pobre se encogió de hombros, ya que ninguno de los tres le dio bola.

.

* * *

 _4:34 AM, Rainbow Bridge_

.

.

En el punto más alto del puente Tai rememoraba intranquilo los sucesos de la tarde, cubriéndose con una polera con gris con capucha negra, la cual ocultaba su desordenada cabellera; solía suceder que todavía no se ajustaba al clima nocturno de la ciudad, por lo que ese pantalón vaquero y esas zapatillas negras de agujetas solo cubrían parte de su cuerpo. Todavía se preguntaba cómo es que pudo librarse de un buen cuestionamiento por parte de sus padres, de sus amigos no tanto debido a que Yamato solo conto parte de lo que él le había soltado; no obstante, dentro de varias horas enfrentaría otro problema, aparte de darles la versión faltante de la historia. Lo que le seguía calando en la mente era tres cosas en particular, la primera tenía relación a su abertura en la relación con Hikari, su hermana, siendo que resulto la mayor afectada de todos, la segunda con que Gennai estuviera dispuesto a no informarle a Koushiro su basto problema, y la tercera, pero no menos importante, consistía en investigar ¿porque los amigos de su hermana avivaban algo parecido a la desconfianza cuando interactuaban con los demás o rozaba accidentalmente con uno de ellos?

En conclusión la misión no sería la única cosa con la que trabajaría en el lapso que le dieron antes de que se consuman los datos que contenían parte de su humanidad robada, yéndose con ella también los recuerdos que formo con sus amigos; desafortunadamente para recuperarlos, habría que adentrarse al área oscura sin ser destruidos por los digimons y las trampas que protegían a Drangracmon.

No os olvidemos de Agumon, su fiel digimon que lo acompañaría donde quiera que sea.

Una fría e inigualable noche contemplaban, bajo sus pies transitaban escasos vehículos que seguramente eran personas que iban a su trabajo o regresaban de dicho sitio, estaban demasiado ocupados como para prestarles atención. Independientemente del puente, se visualizaba la belleza de la ciudad bañada de contrastes de luz tanto propia como la cautivadora iluminación de la luna en compañía de las estrellas.

—Ah….no cabe la menor duda que es una pérdida de tiempo—se estiro el moreno, con pereza

—Dile eso a Piddomon—comento Agumon adormilado, cuestionándose las extrañas rutinas que adquirió su amigo desde que lo fusionaron con el famoso digimon

Tai asintió, oyendo los reclamos del mencionado en su cabeza

— _¿Qué?, no es mi….bueno solo el 50%, la restante tuya por acceder a que nos fusionaran, en tu caso tu si renacerías sin problemas, yo no_ —se defendió a cuenta propia, cruzándose de brazos y torciendo el gesto

Piddomon para entonces ya se arrepentía de juntarse con ese cabezota al grado de indagar sobre que si el chico era el indicado para defender a ambos mundos, o por lo menos intentarlo.

— _Bien ya entendí, no tienes por qué ser tan duro conmigo_

En tanto para Agumon esa "conversación" era el más puro silencio, uno que no se atrevió a soportar.

—Tai ya vámonos—tironeo de la polera del chico, acaparando pronto su atención

—Perdona—se encogió lo mayor posible—Sube, todavía nos queda varios sitios por explorar, de lo contrario no llegaremos a tiempo con Gennai

El dinosaurio bostezo, subiéndose a la espalda de su amigo torpemente, sosteniéndose de manera práctica de sus hombros

— ¿Prometes despertarme cuanto estemos con Gennai, Tai?

—Lo prometo—garantizo el moreno al tiempo en que unas grandes y esplendorosas alas blancas salían en cada extremo de su espalda abrazando automáticamente en un cálido plumaje al digimon sin asfixiarlo; proyectando una bizarra sombra cuando estas se extendieron a plenitud y lo elevaron lejos de su sitio. Una vez moviéndose al compás del aire, observo a detalle lo que su visión le regalaba, estar volando encima de los edificios, le resultaba relajante, incluso la brisa friolenta de la noche lo ayudaba a despegarse de las cavilaciones del momento; cambiando de parecer con una de las cuantas costumbres de Piddomon, pensando que esta podía ser una de las más agradables y únicas que muchos soñarían con hacer.

Por el momento solo se dedicaría a disfrutarlo hasta llegar a la última parada….


End file.
